Your Protector
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Ella no sabía qué hacer enteró de que había quedado embarazada de un chico que apenas y conocía así que fue a casa a contarle a su familia. Pero jamás se imagino que la reserva le tenía preparado algo más que un refugio.—Yo cuidare de ti y tu hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas!**

**Este es el primer fic que hago de alguna pareja de la manada que no sea de Nessie y Jake. No es que no me guste… sino que ya hay muchos y a esta vida FF hay que darle variedad ¿O no?**

**Esta historia salió de… no lo recuerdo bien… pero me pregunte qué pasaría si alguna impronta llegara a estar embarazada de otra persona que no fuera un lobito… así que después de mucho pensarlo decidí que fuera mi cuñis y su chico.**

**Una aclaración antes de comenzar. Bella es vampira desde que se caso con Edward, ahora los Cullen están lejos porque no pueden volver porque la manada los mata. No existe Renesmee así que Jake todavía no se impronta pero si está un poco gruñón por haber perdido a la chica que ama. Mmm… ¿Qué más?**

**Ah si… se supone que Rachel se entera de la verdad después de que Paul se impronta de ella… pero aquí va a ser un poco diferente.**

**Creo que eso es todo!**

**DECLAMER: **_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**SUMMARY: **_Ella no sabía qué hacer enteró de que había quedado embarazada de un chico que apenas y conocía así que fue a casa a contarle a su familia. Pero jamás se imagino que la reserva le tenía preparado algo más que un refugio.—Yo cuidare de ti y tu hijo._

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**~/~/ Your Protector \~\~**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

**Pv. Rachel**

Ese día me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba donde estaba hasta que comencé a revisar el lugar con la mirada. El dorso desnudo de un hombre me sorprendió.

En ese momento lo recordé. Maggie me había invitado a la fiesta que habían hecho los chicos de Arquitectura porque ellos ya habían terminado sus clases. La fiesta había estado bien y solo había bebido un poco pero mi otra amiga Vanda me trajo un trago de algo que no quería tomar pero termine tomándomelo por su insistencia. La bebida era algo fuerte pero no me la tome toda de un trago, fui poco a poco pero aun así hizo efecto.

De ahí en adelante mis recuerdos fueron borrosos. Un chico de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro y unos labios hermosos. Un nombre, Patrick. Un beso acalorado. Una cama.

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Me levante rápidamente a vestirme. Y salí sin que él se despertara. Al parecer no era la única que había tenido un "gran noche", había varias personas tiradas a lo largo de la casa. Llegue al cuarto que compartía con mis amigas y ellas seguían dormidas.

Entre a la regadera llorando por la estupidez que había cometido.

Mamá no había alcanzado a darnos la charla pero yo estaba al tanto de todo por mis amigas y algunos artículos que había encontrado en internet. Sabía que eso que había hecho estaba mal o al menos no haber usado protección, porque no había encontrado ninguno tirado en el piso o en el bote de basura. Después de hacer un recuento mental, estos días eran mis días fértiles así que solo un milagro me salvaría de estar embarazada y si lo estaba no habría vuelta atrás, estaba en contra de terminar con la vida de un pequeño por la estupidez de una calentura.

Salí del baño y me vestí como de costumbre. Comencé a preparar algo de comer porque a pesar de sentirme mal tenía hambre. Las chicas fueron despertando una a una la primera había sido Vanda.

—¿Qué noche la de anoche no?

—Tal vez para ti… —dije pasándole una taza de café.

—Pero te vi con Patrick… y si no llegaste anoche fue porque…

—Ni me lo recuerdes —la callé.

—¿Qué? ¿Por…? —se quedo callada al ver mi mirada— ¿Te lastimo? —se levanto y fue a mi lado.

—No, según recuerdo estuvo bien… pero…

—No se protegieron —ella término la frase por mí.

Asentí mientras la abrazaba.

—Además no puedo exigirle nada… —solloce en su hombro.

—Claro que si… el probablemente te dejo embarazada.

Los días pasaron y no lograba encontrarlo. Así que después de una semana me di por vencida y decidí dejarle una nota para cuando el regresara. Solo le decía que si llegaba a estar embarazada de él y él quería responder o simplemente conocerlo me llamara.

Otra semana más y yo había terminado mis trámites para mi titulación. Me llegarían a casa en la reservación así que ya no tenía mucho que hacer ahí.

Vacié mi cuarto y mi amiga Vanda se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su coche para que llevara todas mis cosas de una vez. Fuimos hablando de nuestros planes para el futuro pero ahora mis planes cambiaban un poco porque días antes había ido a hacerme una prueba y había sido positiva, así que era oficial, estaba embarazada.

Llegamos después de unas horas de camino y ella le sorprendió lo hermosos que eran los paisajes de mi pueblo. Realmente los había extrañado.

—Mira eso… —ella volteo a ver a un venado que pasaba rápidamente de un lado al otro de la carretera.

—Sueles ver otras cosas… —reí sarcásticamente.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué?

—Conejos, tejones… de esos animales… —en ese momento escuchamos un aullido proveniente del bosque.

—¿Lobos? —pregunto Vanda aterrada.

—Si… bueno… es el depredador que puede sobrevivir por este clima… —me encogí de hombros. Cuando volteamos a ver las dos al camino un lobo gris pasaba frente a nosotras. Ella dio un frenon al coche y se detuvo completamente.

—¿Viste el tamaño de ese lobo? —pregunto cerrando la ventana.

—Jamás había visto uno de ese tamaño… —me volví a acomodar en el asiento.

Ella le dio marcha a su coche y condujo el último tramo a la casa. Llegamos y ahí estaba Billy sentado en el pórtico de la casa hablando con Sue Clearwater. Ambos levantaron la cabeza cuando el coche se estaciono frente a ellos.

—Bien… hogar dulce hogar… —sonrió Vanda al apagar el coche— al menos aquí estaremos seguras.

—Todavía es temprano… creo que ese lobo estaba medio despistado… los lobos no cazan solos… —un quejido salió de la garganta de mi amiga.

—Descuida… hablare con papá para que nos diga que hacer.

—Hija —Billy me saludo abriendo los brazos.

—Papá —fui a abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Es bueno verte por aquí Rachel —Sue hablo detrás de nosotros, me separe de mi padre y fui a abrazarla.

—Supe lo de Harry… siento no haber podido venir…

—Descuida… qué bueno que estés bien… —hice un gesto y recordé que no iba sola.

—Ah… papá… ella es Vanda… —la tome del brazo y ella se separo de mi para saludarlo con un abrazo.

—Su hija me ha contado mucho de usted… —le di un codazo para que no dijera más.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas… —Billy bromeó.

—Comencemos a sacar las cosas antes de que se haga más tarde —dijo Vanda preocupada.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —pregunto Sue.

—No quiero toparme con esos lobos gigantescos... —ella abrió el maletero y comenzó a sacar unas cajas.

—¿Lobos? —Billy volteo a ver a Sue.

—Era enorme… vimos a uno en el camino… —les conté mientras le ayudaba a mi amiga a sacar una caja ligera.

—No tienes que preocuparte querida… ellos no atacan a las personas… no a menos que vayas paseando un pedazo de carne fuera de la ventana —Sue quiso bromear pero no nos hizo gracia.

—Ataquen o no… tengo que llegar antes de que oscurezca… —mi amiga hizo un gesto.

Después de bajar todo y dejarlo en la sala nos despedimos de Vanda y ella se fue con temor a los lobos. Pero papá le aseguro que ya había llamado al guardabosque para que estuviera al tanto del avistamiento del lobo.

—Bien mi pequeña graduada… ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto Billy cuando Sue salió de la casa.

—Papá tengo algo que contarte… —era mejor decírselo de una vez. El se puso serio, tal vez presentía que algo venia— estoy embarazada —se lo solté y el abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

—Wow… —contrario a lo que me esperaba solo dijo eso— quisiera decir que me decepcionas pero nunca me preocupe por saber si Sarah les había dado la charla… —se desconcertó.

—Si, nos la dio —medio sonreí. Pero sentía más vergüenza que nada.

—¿Y quién es el padre? —se acerco a mi girando las ruedas de su silla, me senté en el sillón para estar a su altura además de que necesitaba un abrazo.

—Eso no importa… él no se hará responsable… —las lágrimas comenzaron a salírseme.

—¿Qué? —grito— ¿Por qué no? Dime quien es… —me exigió.

—No, el no lo sabe y no quiero decírselo… todo fue un error… no debí de haber… y el tampoco… —no sabía cómo hablar de eso con mi padre.

—Bueno… ¿pero qué piensas hacer? —esta vez su cara era más cautelosa.

—Tenerlo… no hay otra opción… veré que puedo hacer por estos meses para juntar más dinero… solo necesito estar con mi familia… —volví a llorar y lo abrace.

—Tranquila pequeña… estaremos bien… —el me reconfortaba— dios… Sarah sabría qué hacer en estos casos.

—También quisiera que estuviera aquí…

**oOo**

Un par de días más pasaron y yo me quedaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala mientras Billy y yo terminábamos de acomodar el cuarto extra que había. Jake se la pasaba durmiendo gran parte del día y extrañamente Billy no le decía nada. Así que ese día me salí de la casa molesta porque mi papá no le dijo nada a Jake de nuevo ese día. Camine un poco y llegue a la playa, había varias personas surfeando mar adentro pero muy pocas en la playa. Me senté un rato a contemplar las olas. Extrañamente me tranquilizaban.

Comencé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, levante la cabeza y un chico venia caminando quitado de la pena remojando sus pies en el agua. Me le quede viendo sorprendida, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, el cabello corto y de color negro. Era obvio que debería de ser un engreído por andar sin camiseta y short a las rodillas. Eso o era gay. No lo sabía pero había algo en el que me llamaba la atención. El levanto la vista y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos segundos. Algo en su mirada hacia que mi respiración me faltara y un fuerte palpitar de mi corazón me sorprendió. Algo me impulso hacia él y me levante para estar más cerca.

—¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes? —pregunto el chico que se había quedado mirándome como si fuera una luz segadora y él un mosquito atraído a ella.

—P-porque no me había tomado unas vacaciones antes —tartamudee como tonta pero me repuse y sin muchas ganas le sonreí.

—¿Así que vienes de vacaciones? —pregunto con incertidumbre en la mirada.

—Si… hace tiempo que no vengo a ver a mi padre… y también a Jake… —tal vez lo conocía y le contaría a mi hermanito que no lo había mencionado.

—¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black? —pregunto con incredulidad y asombro— ¿eres una Black? —¿Por qué lo preguntaba así de sorprendido?

—Rachel Black —le extendí la mano.

—Paul Lahote —el estrecho mi mano y sentí una extraña sensación entre nosotros.

**oOo**

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos platicando de algunas cosas. El me conto que no había pensado mucho en su futuro pero que ahora que yo le hacía pensar en ello se lo tomaría con más seriedad. Aunque el debió de haber entrado a la universidad hace tiempo pero no lo había hecho porque según el ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Me llevo por la tarde a mi casa y nos despedimos en la entrada. El se veía nervioso al igual que yo me sentía.

—¿Crees en las leyendas de los Quileute? —me pregunto ansioso como esperando que dijera que sí. Pero su expresión solo me hizo reír.

—Solo son leyendas Paul… —abrí la puerta de mi casa y me despedí a lo lejos de él sacudiendo la mano.

—¿Qué hacías con Paul? —pregunto mi hermano preocupado.

—Nada… solo lo conocí en la playa…

—Te fuiste hace tres horas —seguía molestando.

—No me vengas con el papel de hermano celoso Jacob… —puse mis manos sobre las caderas, la forma en la que me vio me hizo sentir mal por haberle contestado así— descuida Jake… no pienso en buscar a alguien por ahora… —me senté en el sillón y le señale que se sentara.

—No me trates como niño… ¿Qué te está pasando? —se paro enfrente de mí.

—Jake… —tome aire nuevamente— estoy embarazada…

**oOo**

—Bien… siento haber reaccionado así… —apenas escuche a Jake.

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunte confundida.

—Te desmayaste —Billy estaba a un lado mío.

—Ah… —quise levantarme pero todo me dio vueltas.

—¿Es enserio lo que me dijiste? —pregunto Jake sentándose a un lado mío. Le asentí— ¿y entonces no nos vas a decir nada? —volví a asentir.

—Bueno… estamos metidos en un buen lio —Jake volteo a ver a Billy.

—Sera lo mejor… —Billy asintió.

Ellos comenzaron con la misma pregunta que Paul me había hecho. Les dije desesperadamente que solo eran eso, leyendas. Ellos negaron y me comenzaron a contar que en realidad si eran ciertas. Al principio me costó creerles pero cuando Jake se convirtió ahí a mitad de sala no lo dude. Al contrario me parecía descabellada la idea. Tanto que hasta me levante y acaricie su cabeza para ver si era real.

Así que desde ese día fui más tolerable con las largas horas de sueño de mi hermano. Los días fueron pasando y me sorprendió que Paul siguiera frecuentándome. Digo después de todo ya sabía lo que pasaba con el pero todavía no había tanta confianza.

—¿Eso es sangre? —pregunte al ver la camiseta de Paul cuando pase de la cocina al cuarto deteniéndome en el sillón.

—Si… es que… —el no supo que decirme pero yo comencé a marearme. Comencé a debilitarme y no pude mantenerme de pie pero por fortuna Paul me atrapo en el aire.

—¿Estás bien? —escuche como cuando se mete agua en los oídos. El me recostó en el sillón.

Poco a poco comencé a sentirme de nuevo en este plano… bueno… mejor.

—Si… lo siento… es que la sangre… —le mentí.

—Oh… —él se dio la vuelta y se quito la camiseta.

Hice una media sonrisa cuando me pregunto si así estaba mejor.

El fue a mojar un trapo y me lo puso en la frente.

—¿Eso en que puede ayudar? —me reí.

—No lo sé… —él se encogió de hombros pero estaba demasiado cerca a mí. Sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios.

¿Por qué no hacerlo? Digo después de todo era solo un beso.

Me acerque a él y lo bese. Su expresión de sorpresa confundió e iba a separarme cuando tomo mi barbilla y correspondió el beso. Sus labios comenzaron a chupar los míos hasta que delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua y le permití el acceso a su lengua. Sus labios eran demandantes y bruscos pero la verdad me volvía loca.

**oOo**

—¿Todavía no te cuenta nada Paul? —pregunto Billy entrando a la cocina donde me preparaba algo de comer.

—No… ¿Tiene algo que decirme? —pregunte confundida.

—No, pero creo que deberías de contarle lo de tu embarazo —me tomo del brazo y lo apretó un poco.

Eso me dejo pensando. El había sido muy atento conmigo. Me traía flores de vez en cuando pero siempre elogiaba mi belleza, me decía cosas dulces y yo las estaba aceptando complacida.

No nos habíamos vuelto a besar pero las miradas persistían y el seguía coqueteando conmigo. Y me era difícil apartarme de él ahora. Cada vez que no lo veía me sentía ansiosa, triste y lo extrañaba mucho.

Aun así no dejaba de pensar en mi bebé. Y también en ¿Qué haría él cuando se enterara de que estaba embarazada?

**oOo**

Los primeros tres meses de la gestación del pequeño habían pasado, así que ahora era oficial, no habría nada que detuviera esto.

—Todo va bien… no hay malformaciones y el feto se desarrolla bien… —me anuncio el doctor.

—Menos mal —dije con alivio.

—¿Estas tomando las vitaminas? —pregunto el doctor.

—Si, mi padre y mi hermano se encargan de recordármelo siempre… —los recordé cariñosamente.

—Bien… ¿quieres saber el sexo?

Me quede pensando un momento, pero le asentí, necesitaba comenzar a comprarle la ropa.

—Es una niña —me sonrió ampliamente y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Cuanto me hubiera gustado que hubiera alguien a mi lado en ese momento para compartir la alegría que sentía. O que me tomara la mano mientras contemplaba el ultrasonido.

El doctor hizo volverme a vestir y volvió a hacerme una receta para las vitaminas. Salí del consultorio y fui nuevamente al trabajo.

Había encontrado un puesto de secretaria en la comiciaria. Aunque fuera solo eso tenía el seguro y no tendría que preocuparme por pagarlo. Lo único que me preocupaba era lo que pasaría después del nacimiento de mí ahora niña.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto mi padre al llegar a la casa mas tarde.

—Todo va bien… voy subiendo dos kilos pero bien… —sonreí ampliamente.

—¿Y? —no me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano estaba ahí sentado en la encimera.

—Es niña —fui a abrazar a papá y Jake se nos unió— se llamara Sarah… —le dije al oído y él me apretó más fuerte.

Alguien toco a la puerta y nos separamos.

—Preparare algo de comer… —dije caminando a la cocina.

—Deje algo en el refrigerador… iré con Sue… —escuche la voz ronca de mi padre.

—Te veo luego… —le grite mientras veía que me había dejado.

—Pero si acabo de llegar.

Mi corazón se acelero al escuchar su voz. Apreté la jaladora del refrigerador tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Si, eso ya vimos… —mi hermano dijo con sarcasmo— iré a comprar algo… —tomo las llaves del coche y se fue. No sin antes de hacerme la mirada de "tienes que decirle"

Comencé a calentar la comida y lo probé para ver si sabía igual de delicioso que olía. Pero no lo fue, me supo mucho peor que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Corrí al baño sabiendo que Paul me seguiría. Mi estomago comenzó a vaciarse y sentí la mano de Paul en mi espalda.

—Comienzo a pensar que no debería comer eso —bromeo mientras me levantaba. Fui directo al lavabo después de jalar la palanca del agua.

—No es eso… —tome aire y voltee a verlo, el me miraba preocupado— estoy embarazada…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**Bueno… hasta aquí le dejo… **

**Espero haber captado la escancia de una impronta… y la verdad me encanta este fic. Por primera vez escribo desde esta prospectiva y me está gustando!**

**Espero recibir sus reviews!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**~/~/ Your Protector \~\~**

_Es como la gravedad. Tu centro cambia, de pronto no es la tierra la que te sujeta… Harías cualquier cosa…_

**- Capitulo 2 - **

Su mirada se quedo fija en mis ojos. Esperaba que dijera algo pero contrario a eso el respiro profundamente y salió del baño. Tuve la esperanza de que hubiera salido por algo pero cuando escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse estas se derrumbaron.

Retrocedí unos pasos y me senté en el retrete con la tapa abajo. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y comencé a sentir un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Había pasado lo que más había temido, el había huido cuando se lo había contado.

Bien… podría superarlo, después de todo no había tenido nada serio con él. Y el beso que había compartido con el no había significado nada. No me había hecho estremecerme y mucho menos me había sentido segura entre sus brazos.

Pero que digo… ya había comenzado a ilusionarme con el aunque fuera menor que yo. Y es que su mirada penetrante y cálida me hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

Un olor a quemado me hizo olvidar un poco lo que sentía y recordar que había dejado mi comida calentándose. Corrí a la cocina y apague la estufa y esta vez volví a llorar pero ahora porque había quemado mi comida y tenía hambre.

Repentinamente me sentí envuelta en unos brazos pero sabía que no eran los de Paul.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi hermano con una expresión divertida.

—Se quemo la comida… ¿Qué no es obvio? —sorbí los mocos, me separe de él con un empujón y me limpie las lagrimas.

—No creo que sea solo por eso… —él se cruzo de brazos y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Suspire resignada—. Le dije a Paul que estoy embarazada…

El apretó la mandíbula del coraje, comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia tras.

—¿Qué? Oh no Jacob…

El salió de la casa y comenzó a correr al bosque.

—Jake… —le grite fuerte pero ya se había convertido en lobo. Aunque apenas y lo distinguí.

**Pv. Jacob**

Sabía que no debía de confiar en él en cuanto a mi hermana. Sabía que no me gustaba tenerla cerca pero esta vez era distinto, ella nos necesitaba y al menos me tenía un poco entretenido arreglando su cuarto para dejar de pensar en ella.

—Esto jamás había pasado… pero ella es tu impronta… es complicado… porque el punto de todo esto es preservar el linaje "por algo así decirlo" pero ella ya está embarazada… esto no tiene sentido…

Mientras escuchaba salía de fase y volvía a caminar en dos piernas. Caminaba directamente a Paul con las claras intenciones de golpearlo.

—Tranquilo Jake… —el brazo de Sam se cruzo en mi camino.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si Rachel está llorando por este idiota…?

—¿Está llorando? —pregunto Paul preocupado lo que me hizo quererlo golpearlo más.

—La rechazaste… ¿Qué esperabas?

—No la rechace… no sabía qué hacer y salí a buscar a Sam.

—Se supone que tienes que cuidarla y si quieres estar con ella… sabes que el bebé va incluido…

—Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo a Sam, Jake.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —le pregunte a Paul que todavía seguía parado ahí como idiota sin hacer nada— ¿Vas a dejar a mi hermana llorando?

Puso su cara de sorpresa y después salió corriendo a buscarla.

—¿Entonces ya aceptaste lo suyo? —pregunto Sam burlonamente.

—Hubiera querido que fuera alguien más —suspire resignado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho— pero ahora su felicidad está con él.

—Vaya… ya maduraste —por extraño que pareciera no lo decía en tono de burla— estás listo para ser el alfa…

—¿Te retiras? —pregunte confundido.

—En unos meses… después de la boda.

**Pv. Paul**

—Rachel… —la llamé pero mi voz sonó desesperada. Pase el umbral de la casa y ella estaba en la cocina preparando algo más que comer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto fríamente, cuando me volteo a ver mis defensas se cayeron, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—Vengo…

—Creo que no me interesa… —me interrumpió— ¿Puedes irte de mi casa? —su tono mordaz me sorprendió, digo la conocía poco pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de hablarle así a nadie. Pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo.

—No me pidas eso Rachel… jamás podría alejarme de ti…

—Pues eso no parecía cuando te conté lo que pasaba conmigo…

—Es que me…

—Ya te pedí que te fueras de mi casa… ¿quieres que le grite a Jake para que te saque a patadas?

Realmente debí de haberla lastimado para hacerla reaccionar así.

—Perdóname —le pedí antes de salir de su casa.

**Pv. Rachel**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había corrido a Paul de mi casa y a pesar de que venía del diario mi hermano o mi papá eran los encargados de decirle que no lo quería ver.

Era lo mejor. El debería de estar tratando de conquistar a una chica de su edad, una con la que pudiera empezar desde cero y que no tuviera responsabilidades tan grandes como las de ser mamá.

—Rachel… —volví al presente y vi a mi jefe frente a mí— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto cuándo lo voltee a ver.

—Lo siento no escuche lo que me dijiste… —le hice un gesto de disculpa.

—Hay una vacante en Port Angeles… necesitan alguien con tus conocimientos…

—Wow… —era claro que estaba sorprendida porque si me iba tendría un salario más grande.

—¿Y qué dices?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

—Tienes que decirme a más tardar mañana… ahora termina y puedes irte… —se dio la vuelta y entro a su oficina.

Hice lo que me dijo y me fui a casa. Tenía que darles las noticias a mi papá y mi hermano.

—¿Qué creen? —pregunte al entrar a la casa pero esta vez no me esperaba que Paul estuviera ahí.

—Hola —me saludo.

—Hola… voy a cambiarme —les dije a los demás alejándome.

Me tome mi tiempo para cambiarme y otro poco más para descansar.

—Se que no quieres verlo pero no puedo traerte la comida hasta aquí —papá entro a mi cuarto improvisado.

—Lo sé… pero no será por mucho tiempo…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se los contare cuando Paul se vaya…

—Está bien… —el giro su silla y yo fui tras él.

Llegamos a la cocina y comimos en silencio. Era un silencio incomodo pero me negaba a levantar la cara cuando él me estaba viendo. Después de un rato todos terminamos y me levante a lavar los platos.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —pregunto él a mi lado.

—No… quiero que salgas de mi casa porque tengo algo importante que hablar con ellos.

—Necesito hablar contigo… por favor… —no lo voltee a ver pero su voz me hacía sentir mal por hablarle así.

—Te buscare después… —le asegure aunque fue una mentira.

—Está bien… —él se alejo lentamente hasta que no lo sentí más.

—¿Y bien que querías decirnos? —pregunto Billy.

—Me ofrecieron un empleo en Port Angeles… y creo que me iré a vivir haya…

—¿Qué? —pregunto Jake— ¿Y el cuarto que estábamos haciendo?

—Bueno… te iré mandando dinero cuando pueda… tal vez sea el cuarto lo ocupe para fines de semana… —me encogí de hombros.

—P-pero…

—Ganare más dinero y no tendré que preocuparme por la bebé… incluso podre pagar por una niñera… ella estará bien…

—¿Tratas de convencernos o convencerte? —pregunto Billy con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Las dos cosas —comencé a llorar.

**oOo**

Había aceptado el trabajo y había ido a ver el trabajo. Tal y como lo había pensado si era algo bueno y podría pagar una niñera.

Los primeros días iría y vendría de mi casa al trabajo solo mientras encontrara una casa o departamento pequeño donde quedarme.

—¡No me buscaste! —escuche la voz de Paul detrás de mí.

—Lo iba hacer… pero después tuve otras cosas que hacer… —voltee a verlo y me sorprendí que no estuviera riendo como siempre. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme si era serio para ponerlo así.

—¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte? —se acerco a mí.

—No hay nada que explicar Paul, no era como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo… lo mas que tuvimos fue un beso y eso no significo nada… y no debí de haberme sentido mal porque me dejaras ahí en el baño con la palabra en la boca, es comprensible porque cualquiera huiría al saber de una chica embarazada… no te preocupes acepto tus disculpas…

—No iba a…

—Ya niño ve a buscar una ardilla que perseguir —tuve que hablarle así. Claro que me dolió la forma en la que me miro pero nada bueno sacaba con tanta insistencia. No me convenía él y yo no le convenía a él.

**Pv. Paul**

—Está embarazada… hablaron las hormonas… —dijo Quil dándome ánimos.

—Es que es eso… para ella soy un niño… ella ya es una mujer que está esperando un hijo y tiene que pensar en él…

—Ella quiere alguien confiable… alguien que pueda apoyarla y darle seguridad… —hablo Sam.

—Soy confiable… puedo apoyarla y darle seguridad pero ella no me deja…

—Me refiero a lo económico… quieras o no, no tienes que nada que ofrecerle y sabes que de amor no se vive… —dijo Sam sentándose a mi lado en el bosque.

—Quieres decir que necesito tener…

—Ya lo entendiste… ahora piensa bien que vas a hacer… —Sam palmeo mi hombro.

¿Qué que iba a hacer? Ni yo mismo sabía que debía hacer.

—¿Crees que si me enlisto para cuando regrese del servicio no vaya a estar con otro? —pregunte cuando pensé en eso.

—Tienes un propósito aquí… tienes que cuidar de las personas… si te enlistas harías todo lo contrario a tu propósito…

—Ok… pensare en otra cosa ¿pero crees que me esperaría?

—Claro a menos que este saliendo con alguien para darle un papá a su hija...

—¿Hija? ¿Tendrá una niña? —pregunte sorprendido.

—¿Qué no lo sabías? La teoría ahora es que ella tendrá a la impronta de alguno de ellos… por eso aun así te improntaste de ella…

—El próximo alfa ¿no? —bromee.

—¡Hey es de mi hermana de la que estás hablando!

—Lo siento Jake…

—El próximo alfa será mi hijo… y el hijo de mi sobrina será el segundo al mando… así que deja de burlarte… y mejor piensa que hacer para irte a Port Angeles…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**Gracias por sus reviews chicas… espero que les siga gustando!**

**Espero más reviews de ustedes porque el próximo capítulo será el último!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**~/~/ Your Protector \~\~**

_Serias cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, un amigo, un hermano, un protector…_

**- Capitulo 3 -**

**Pv. Rachel**

Los días de ir y venir a casa se habían terminado. Esos días se habían convertido en semanas y así hasta pasar tres años.

Mi pequeña Sarah J. Black ahora tenía dos años y tres meses. En sus cumpleaños jamás habíamos ido a la reserva, Billy venia hasta aquí con Jake, junto con Aby y nosotras celebrábamos los cumpleaños de ella llena de regalos y pastel. Aby era la niñera de Sarah, ella era una señora jubilada que vivía a un lado de nosotras, su pensión no le alcanzaba y se ayudaba con lo que le pagaba.

—Ya llegue —grite entrando a la casa. Podía escuchar que Sarah estaba llorando y no se escuchaba a Aby tratando de hacer algo para calmarla.

En el camino al cuarto de la pequeña comencé a buscar a Aby pero no la encontré. Tome a mi pequeña y la consolé, ella dejo de llorar después de unos minutos y me abrazo fuertemente. La traje conmigo y fui a casa de Aby, probablemente había ido a su casa por algo y mi niña recién había comenzado a llorar. Deje la puerta de mi casa abierta y fui a tocar la suya pero como no contesto me preocupe, así que no dude en usar la llave que tenia debajo de la maseta a un lado de la puerta para entrar. La casa olía a gas así que volví a la casa tome mi bolsa y salí rápidamente de ahí. Mientras corría para alejarme llame al 911 y ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar.

—Rachel ¿Estás bien? —esa voz.

Voltee a ver y sorprendentemente ahí estaba Paul con expresión preocupada y una apenas visible barba. Lo habría dejado pasar pero me llamo la atención que tenía un traje de policía. No supe que decir así que solo le asentí.

—Tenemos que alejarnos unos metros más… —me señalo para atrás y asentí.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y había estado tranquilo hasta que lo había visto. El pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me guio al límite que los bomberos habían puesto, algunos vecinos ya estaban ahí.

—Quédate aquí… —me pidió y volví a asentirle.

—¿Qué pasa mami? —pregunto mi pequeña confundida.

—Aby tuvo un accidente —termine diciéndole después de pensar en que decirle.

—¿_Eta_ bien? —se preocupo.

—Espero que si mi amor… —la apreté un poco contra mí.

Paso una media hora y los policías des acordonaron la zona.

—¿Tu vecina tenía algún familiar al que avisarle? —pregunto Paul con gesto de condolencia.

—No, ella era viuda y no tuvo hijos… —le dije por fin.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con los tramites?

Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta así que solo asentí con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. La pequeña estaba en el piso y sentí como tiraba de mi falda. Repentinamente sentí unos fuertes brazos envolviéndome.

—Todo va a estar bien… —me dijo al oído. Moví mi cabeza arriba y abajo y él me apretó un poco más fuete antes de soltarme— ¿Y tu pequeña cómo te llamas? — le habló a mi hija sentándose en cuclillas.

—_Sada Yudi Back…_ —ella le sonrió tal y como le había enseñado le extradito la mano.

Él le estrecho la mano y volteo a verme como buscando interprete.

—Sarah simplemente —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bien Sarah… tengo que dejarlas… —volteo a verme de nuevo— todavía no termina mi turno pero cuando termine vendré a verte…

—¿Cómo es que…? —iba a preguntar cuando escuche que le hablaban por la radio.

—Lo siento… tengo que irme…

—Si… claro… —el volvió a abrazarme pero se separo rápidamente.

Tome en brazos a mi hija y volvimos a casa. Antes de entrar pregunte a los forenses que tenía que hacer y después de explicarme entre a la casa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunte a mi hija cuando la deje en su silla alta en la cocina.

—No mami… —hablo y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Ok… entonces solo me acompañaras… —fui a traerle un libro de colorear para después ver que había en el refrigerador.

Cene pensando en él. Había visto algo diferente en el… no podría explicarlo pero no era como antes cuando lo veía. Ya no sentía ese imán que me jalaba a él, pero aun así todavía me provocaba diferentes sentimientos como antes, entre ellos amor.

—Mami —escuche gritar a Sarah y salí de mis pensamientos— cayó… —volteo a ver al piso.

—Oh, lo siento cariño —me estire y le pase su color

Después de eso recogí todo y limpie la cocina. Tenía lista la cafetera por si se le ofrecía un café a Paul.

Mi pequeña comenzó a bostezar y la lleve a su cuarto. Mire el reloj y apenas eran las nueve de la noche, no sabía a qué hora terminaba el turno de Paul y tampoco… pero que digo… claro que lo esperaría solamente que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento.

Me senté en la sala y encendí la televisión, después de cambiar varios canales no encontré nada bueno que ver, así que comencé a ver qué podía hacer. A un lado del sillón en el que se sentaba Aby a descansar, y en ocasiones a dormir, estaba una pequeña caja con estambres de diferentes colores.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte retóricamente y me acomode en ese sillón.

Mamá me había enseñado a tejer y hacía mucho tiempo que no tejía algo. Después de pensar seriamente que hacer me decidí por un gorro para mi hija. No me resulto difícil recordar cómo se hacían e iba a la mitad cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Deje el gorro a medio tejer a un lado y me levante como resorte a abrir.

—Hola —saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola… pasa… —señale la sala al lado izquierdo.

—Te hubiera traído algo pero todas las tiendas en el camino ya estaban cerradas.

—No te preocupes… ¿Quieres café o algo de tomar?

—Solo un vaso de agua por favor —le asentí con la cabeza y fui a la cocina lo más lentamente que pude.

Regrese a la sala y él seguía sentado pero ahora veía un dibujo de Sarah que había enmarcado. Le di el vaso y él me lo agradeció.

—¿Qué trato de dibujar exactamente? —no parecía burlarse sino mas bien curioso.

—A la familia… —pase la vista del dibujo a él.

—Supongo que ese es Jake ¿no?

El dibujo no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿El manchón café? si se parece mucho a mi hermano —no pude evitar reírme— así que sigues cuidando a las personas…

—Hace tiempo que deje de transformarme Rachel —el repentinamente se volvió serio.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar bien y como se debía. El ya no era el chico que había conocido hace tres años… bueno ahora debería de tener más de veintiuno pero ya no era el mismo.

—Lo sé… creo que te debo una disculpa… mira hace tres años estaba muy confundida, estar embarazada y no contar con nadie es muy deprimente y…

—Es día que me dijiste lo que te pasaba debí de quedarme ahí contigo… —se levanto y se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a mí.

—¿Debiste? —pregunte confundida— ¿Lo dices como obligación?

—No, no… mira… debí de quedarme porque quería estar contigo… es solo que me sorprendiste, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Bueno pero eso ya pasó… —no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar yo. Pero sorpresivamente tomo mis manos.

—Perdóname Rachel…

—Descuida eso ya fue del pasado y te entiendo… tu eres joven debiste de haber estado tratando de conquistar a una chica de tu edad…

—No puedo… no hay otra más que tu…

—Eso es ridículo… —trate de quitarle mis manos pero no me soltó.

—Pero es verdad, lo único que quiero es estar contigo… cuidarlas y protegerlas, así que no me pidas que me vaya porque es imposible… tu eres mi destino…

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

—Porque eres mi impronta… —parecía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima al decírmelo.

—¿Tu qué? —pensaba que él estaba loco por tratar de conquistar a una chica mayor que él pero ahora con esa palabra con la que me salió lo confirmaba.

—Eres mi media naranja, la única persona con la que querría estar en todo el universo… es una… forma de… preservar la raza lobuna —parecía que se le dificultaba decírmelo pero cuando termino de decírmelo no pude más que reírme.

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad? —el no sonrió ni nada— ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto?

—¿Recuerdas la forma en la que Emily y Sam se miraban? ¿Cómo cuidaba Quil de Claire? ¿Lo ridículo que te sonó la forma en la que Jared se enamoro repentinamente de Kim? ¿Cómo te sentiste el día en el que nos conocimos? —cada parte que mencionaba la iba recordando en mi mente. Todos tenían las mismas caras de embobados y felices.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no necesitabas a un hombre en aquel momento… el beso no lo pudimos evitar pero antes que nada era tu amigo… no me dejaste ayudarte pero lo era… —el levanto mis manos y las beso.

—¿Y por qué esperaste tanto?

—Porque para ti no era más que un niño lobo que perseguía ardillas —sonrió de lado— porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte y tú necesitabas mucho… que no podía dártelo así que después de que te fuiste termine la preparatoria e ingrese a la academia de policía… hace tres meses que me recibí y por suerte pude quedarme aquí…

—¿Sabías que yo…?

—¿Seguías aquí? —el se encogió de hombros— una vez cuando estaba en la academia te vi y no pude evitar seguirte…

—Bien… —me quede pensando un poco.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas? —su sonrisa me hizo perder el aliento como lo hacía antes.

—Tu dijiste que soy tu impronta… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —fingí resignación.

—No quiero que estés conmigo solo por eso…

—Dijiste que cuidarías de mi y de mi hija… y que querías estar conmigo… todo sea por el linaje lobuno —suspire.

—Pero no es solo porque este imprimado de ti… Rachel realmente te quiero… me vuelves loco…

—Ok, eso está bien para mí —me encogí de hombros y le sonreí de lado, su expresión no había cambiado seguía desilusionado— porque siento que también te quiero…

Su sonrisa se amplio y se acerco a mí para juntar nuestros labios en un fantástico beso. Mis manos se aferraron a su nuca y él me levanto para estar más cómodos. Me apretó a su cuerpo por la cintura pude sentir su dureza contra mí.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunte traviesamente.

—Te dije que me volvías loco… eso está abierto a varias interpretaciones.

—Ok… mira… vamos más despacio… —puse mis manos en su pecho.

—Eso es un problema… —hizo un gesto y volvió a tomar mis manos, fue cuando me di cuenta que en mi dedo anular tenía un anillo.

—¿Cuándo…? No eh dicho que si…

—Lo terminaras diciendo… pero no te vas a quitar ese anillo —sonrió burlonamente.

**oOo**

Unos meses después de encontrar el anillo en mi dedo termine diciéndole que sí. Sarah estaba contenta por tenerlo con nosotras, ella fue la causante de que le dijera que si cuando ella le pregunto que si quería ser su papá. Paul sonriéndole le dijo que eso dependía de mí.

Unos meses más nos casamos en la reserva junto con toda la familia. Convencí a Rebecca que viniera a la boda, así que nadie falto. Era el día de la boda cuando mi pequeña repentinamente se detuvo al final del pasillo viendo al lado izquierdo. Paul se me quedo viendo con un gesto de disculpa.

—_¿Qué paso? —seguimos caminando y le susurre a Billy._

—_Otra impronta… —dijo con sarcasmo, contuve el aire por un momento— tranquila… _

Solté el aire, él tenía razón no era el momento de hacer un escándalo por eso, aunque era importante, tenía en cuenta que no todo el mundo sabía que las leyendas eran verdad.

Quince años habían pasado de mi matrimonio con Paul. Nos habíamos quedado en Port Angeles los primeros diez años después Paul y yo pedimos el cambio a Forks porque la salud de Billy comenzaba a deteriorarse. Viniéndonos a vivir con mi hija de trece años y nuestro hijo de diez, nos habíamos enterado de que estaba embarazada del pequeño Will unos días después de la boda.

Ahora la pequeña ya no era tan pequeña, mi hija estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, ella ya estaba enterada de las leyendas de la reserva y aun mas que ella era la impronta de Embry y estaba destinada a vivir plenamente junto a él. Lo único que temíamos era que los vampiros volvieran y mi hijo tuviera que pasar por el calvario de la transformación.

De la manada original solamente quedaban Jake, Quil, Embry y Collin. Serian los últimos días de Quil y de Embry dentro de la manada. Paul me había comentado que al principio estaban desconcertados por la forma en la que se había improntado de mí, estando embarazada y de cómo habían hecho una teoría de que algún chico de la manada y así lo fue.

Y nuestro temor se fundaba en el funeral de Charlie que había muerto hacía unos días y nosotros nos estábamos haciendo cargo de ello porque no había forma de localizar a su hija, que ahora sabía que era una vampira.

—Cariño llama a Jake —Paul entro a la casa muy alarmado.

—¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien? —me preocupe al ver su cara.

—Espera… —el mismo camino al teléfono y marco los números— Jake… tenias razón… los acabo de ver a las afueras del pueblo… —el puso los ojos en blanco desesperado— los Cullen vinieron…

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este corto pero hermoso FanFic… les dije que fue una loca idea que salió de repente…**

**Ahora hablare con mi editora porque quiere que escriba más… no sé si lo hare o si cambiare un poco la historia y seguirla… todo está en lo que ustedes gusten!**

**Espero sus reviews y les agradezco a aquellas chicas que se molestaron en dejar uno y agregarme a favoritos!**

klarablack1981**oOo **Marie A **oOo** UbT oOo Paulinita Rathbone oOo Elizabeth Swan Cullen

**XoXo y espero verlas pronto!**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
